Summer Tales! The Cast Heads to the Beach?
by Tiny.Fishy
Summary: It's summer! Time for some  interrupted  father-daughter bonding, swimsuit shopping, castle building, watermelon smashing, romantic fun! There is no plot to this story. I don't own Soul Eater.


**Yay! It's summer, so what's more appropriate than going to the beach? Well, for me, the beach is surrounding my entire state so… it's about 10 minutes away…**

**Anyway! Summer is a time for refreshing changes! So in contrast to all of my sarcastic stories, tragic dramas and romantic one-shots, this is pure CRACK. **

**Also, this is a Soul Eater story. This takes no place in the storyline. I'm going by the anime [just to let you know] because my auntie lent me her entire box set on DVD. Somehow I managed to watch it all in a week. Because I have no life. = 3=" **

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

><p>"My adorable Maka-chan!" Spirit shouted. He caught sight of his fantastic daughter while she was leaving summer classes.<p>

"Maka-chan, let's go to the beach for some father-daughter bonding! Papa will make sure it's super fun!" He had brought Maka some flowers, hoping it would sway her decision.

"No!" Maka pouted, walking away quickly. "I don't think of you as my Papa!"

The almighty Death Scythe froze and shattered. The flowers in his hand drooped and wilted. He fell to his knees and sank to the ground, sobbing.

"Maka… Maka, Papa loves you so much. Maka… Maka let's go to the beach! Go to the beach with Papa… Makaaa~…"

The scythe meister ignored her father's quibbles and ran off to find Tsubaki. That girl always provided Maka with motherly advice. After wandering around Shibusen for a few minutes, she found Tsubaki and Black Star in the library, doing summer remedial work. Dr. Stein was supervising them.

Actually, he was researching and not paying the least bit attention to Black Star, who was reading manga instead of cleaning.

"Hi. Sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk to Tsubaki-chan," said Maka as she peeked into the library doors. Tsubaki smiled and ran over, placing the pile of books she had previously been carrying onto Black Star, who grunted and collapsed under the weight of the text.

"Yes? You seem worried."

"Well…" Maka scratched her head nervously. "My dad wants to go to the beach with me. I don't really want to go with him anywhere, but I would like to go to the beach. It is summer after all."

"It sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it?" After a bit of thinking, Tsubaki said, "Why don't you bring some people with you? That way, you can spend time indirectly with your father and still have fun at the beach with your friends." Dr. Stein, suddenly interested in the conversation, walked over from where he was sitting.

"I'll tag along and keep him occupied," the great meister said, twisting the screw in his head. "The beach, hmm? Sounds like fun."

"Oi oi! What are you all doing over there? Why aren't you paying attention to me? I'm the star here!" Black Star screeched.

He ran over immediately, scattering the books in his path, scattering all of the books Tsubaki had worked so hard to stack. Although the accepting weapon was smiling, Maka almost swore she saw the red anime vein pop in her forehead.

"Maka's father wants her to go to the beach with him and –"

"The beach! Yahoo! I'm totally going!" Tsubaki's finger drooped over in disappointment and she gave a crooked smile. Large sweat-drops formed on both Maka and Tsubaki's foreheads.

With that, Black Star dashed out of the library, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake, screaming all the way.

"Where is that boy headed off to in such a hurry?" asked Dr. Stein, poking his head out of the library doorframe.

"I think he's going to tell Soul-kun and Kid-kun." Tsubaki turned to Maka apologetically. The scythe meister sighed.

About ten minutes later, Black Star had leaped onto the basket in the basket ball court and was promptly hit in the face with a basketball. It left a spherical indentation on his grinning face as the great assassin fell from the basket in shock.

"Oi, Black Star, you bastard, I was about to make the winning shot!" Soul complained. He helped the blue-haired boy to his feet and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Black Star." Shinigami's son jogged up to him.

"Guys, guys, guess what?"

"What."

"Guess what!"

"Freaking what?"

"Guess wha-!" At that point, Black Star had been clobbered by both Soul and Kid's fists. "All right, fine! Maka said we're going to the beach. We have to go so her and her creepy Death Scythe dad can't spend any time together or something like that."

Soul grinned and thought about the warm sand, the refreshing ocean, smashing watermelons and building giant sand castles.

Just the perfect place for such a cool guy like him.

"Ehh? Sand and water? I don't think so," said Kid, turning away. Black Star swung his arm around the shinigami's neck and held him in a life-threatening chokehold.

"Oi, oi! Lighten up a bit, will you? You're so gloomy all the time! Weirdo!" Black Star shouted, pulling on Kid's neck even harder. Kid grunted and pulled on Black Star's muscular arm.

"Summer is the time for refreshing changes! Yahoo! You can't just be the same all the time, you OCD dummy! We'll have some fun! We'll go to the beach!"

"Black Star…" The assassin relented his grip momentarily to look back at Soul, who was standing on the sidelines, hands in his pockets like the cool guy he was.

"Neh?"

"You're strangling him." Black Star blinked and realization washed over him. He let out a full-belly laugh, releasing Death the Kid as he went.

"Ehehehehe! Sorry about that! I guess my greatness was too much for you! Nothing to worry about! You're little and I'm big, that's all!"

"You idiot…" Kid mumbled, rubbing at his sore neck. He straightened up, wiping his hands on his jacket. "And I'll take your suggestion into consideration. I might attend. Sounds interesting."

"Do you really mean that, Kid-kun!" Patty screamed, leaping from the bench on the sidelines to hug her meister around his previously abused neck. "Do ya, do ya, do ya!"

"Finally!" Liz stretched her arms to the sky, grunting as she did. "It's about time we used our summer for something other than work."

Patty cheered, squeezing the unconscious Kid to her chest. Liz smiled, happy that they were going to do something fun for the first time this summer.

XXXXXX

"No way no way no way no way!" Maka screamed as Tsubaki and Liz dragged her down the streets of Death City. "No! Stop it! Stop taking advantage of my weakness!"

"It's not our fault. You said, 'Hey, let's go to the beach!' so we're getting you proper beach attire!" Liz shouted back.

"Ehh, Maka-chan, it's not as if you can wear your normal outfit to the beach," Tsubaki pointed out. "It'd be really hot and uncomfortable." Maka pouted, and looked down at her school uniform, complete with menacing black coat. Tsubaki was right.

"Ne, ne, Maka-chan! You've grown, too, right?" Patty said happily, skipping alongside the protesting meister. While the girl was restrained, Patty grabbed Maka's chest. "See? See? I bet you're a B-cup now! You can show it off at the beach!"

Maka's face immediately went red in embarrassment. The bright shade matched the color of Soul's eyes.

"Patteeeeeee!"

Then, the group of girls found themselves in front of the clothing store. Despite Maka's protests, they managed to drag her to the back of the store, where the swimsuits were held. They asked the very confused manager to bolt anything that could be considered an exit and released the struggling meister.

"Let's just have fun with this, okay everybody?" Tsubaki said nervously, eyeing Maka's pouting face. Liz and Patty immediately took to the bikinis, arguing on color and size.

Maka stood on the side, obviously uncomfortable, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. The only swimsuit she had ever owned was a one-piece with a skirt and that was when she was five.

She was wrought with nerves. Everyone else had beautiful bodies and large curves for their ages. Maka was still as flat as a board and if she cut her hair, she could be easily mistaken as a boy.

Then again, the tight bindings around her chest could prove her wrong.

"Maka-chan?" The meister looked up to find Tsubaki holding a black one piece up to curvaceous body.

"Wow, Tsubaki-chan. You'd look good in that." The weapon smiled appreciatively and blushed.

"You think?" Tsubaki slung the piece of spandex over her arm and pulled on Maka's hand. "I'll go to the fitting room as soon as you find a swimsuit. Then we can go together." Tsubaki sat on the stool meant for impatient boyfriends, spouses and children and waited for the young meister to make her pick.

Two minutes later, Maka returned with a full bodysuit, the sort that scuba divers wore. Tsubaki almost fainted.

"Absolutely not!" she whimpered. Maka gave her the look that meant, 'Why not?'

"Ehh, I mean, that's not good for your body, Maka-chan. You'll heat up quickly when you're out of the water." She nonchalantly threw the bodysuit into a pile of rejected, smelly clothes and pulled Maka away from it. She led the meister to the bikini section.

"Tsubaki-chan! No!" Maka whined. "I've never worn anything like this before! It'd be like wearing my underwear in public!" A shade of pink tinged Maka's cheeks. She shot her gaze downwards, avoiding having to look at the skimpy garments.

"How about this?" Tsubaki held up a red bikini. It was small, just Maka's size, but modest enough to cover everything Maka didn't want revealed to the world … or her partner. "And if you want, you can wear shorts over the bottom half. It'll work out!"

Maka sulked then after a moment of hesitation, snatched the garment out of Tsubaki's grip.

"Let's go see if these fit," she muttered. Liz and Patty managed to hear Maka's statement, despite being a few feet away and went to join the other two girls in the dressing room.

"Ne, ne, Onee-chan, how does this look?" Patty stepped out of the dressing room minutes later, clad in a string bikini.

The base color was white and there were an assortment of little images printed all over the front. Little smiley faces and asterisks and stars and hearts in a variety of colors.

Kid would throw a fit.

The bottom of the bikini was merely shorts, the front and back held together by criss-crossing little strings. If they were untied, the entire bottom half of the bikini would fall apart.

"Looks good on you, Patty." Maka's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Hehehe. Really? Thanks, Onee-chan." The cheerful blonde skipped back into the dressing room to change. Her sister stood up, holding a similar string bikini, but solid pink.

Yes, indeed, Kid would throw a fit.

After Liz was done, it was Tsubaki's turn. After a minute or so listening to the sound of rustling clothes, Tsubaki stepped out.

"Well?"

It was a simple black one piece with a deep, low cut V-neckline that exhibited Tsubaki's generous cleavage. The weapon then turned around and revealed that the swimsuit was backless.

"I think Black Star's going to die of a nosebleed," Liz commented.

"You look really good, Tsubaki-chan!" Maka said, smiling. Her friend really beautiful. Maka stared at her own chest, wishing she would grow at least a little bit before she became an adult.

As the meister dwelled on her thoughts, Tsubaki stepped out of the dressing room once again, fully clothed. It was Maka's turn now.

She wobbled into the dressing room and began to shed her clothing. It didn't take a genius to figure out how to wear a bikini, but Maka still hesitated. Then finally, she pulled the top over her head and stepped into the bikini bottom and walked out of the room.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Liz grinned.

"Cute! Cute!"

"You look great, Maka-chan."

Hearing all of the supportive comments from her friends, the meister grinned and backed into the dressing room. Yes, she was going to buy the bikini.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Soul. Where are all the girls today?" Black Star asked, sitting on Soul's couch.

"Beats me."

"They all went shopping!" Blair meowed from the kitchen, where she was using magic to cook fish. Ahem. Excuse me. Burn fish.

"Ehh?" said Soul as he munched on an onigiri. Better than what the sex kitten was making.

"Swimsuit shopping!" Blair cried happily as she floated the burning, charred-to-a-lump fishes onto a plate in front of Black Star. He was absolutely disgusted.

"Blair would love to go to the beach, too, but Blair cannot. Blair has a job at Chupa Cabura she needs to go to. Summer's the busiest time of the year!"

"Ahh! Soul! We need to prepare for the beach! It's tomorrow, right? Yahoo!" Black Star pumped his fist as he stole a bite of Soul's onigiri, much to the weapon's irritation.

"We need to bring towels and umbrellas and shovels and buckets! And watermelons! Lots and lots of watermelons to smash!"

Obviously, there didn't seem to be need for a bat, since Black Star's fist packed the same punch.

"Oi, calm down, you. I already got my stuff ready." It was true. In Soul's room, there was a backpack. Inside was his swim trunks, an extra pair of boxers, sunscreen lotion and a towel.

Oh, and some beach shovels and buckets he found in the closet. He was gonna build the biggest sand castle ever.

Big enough to live in. Soul would be the coolest guy on the beach.

After hearing that, Black Star stared at Soul with wide eyes and an open mouth. Soul gazed back, indifferent. Blair poked his leg.

Then the star assassin dashed home, leaving a dust trail in his wake, screaming, "I gotta get ready! I gotta get readeeeeeee!" The front door rattled on its hinges.

"Whew!" sighed Blair as she hopped onto the couch, curling up next to Soul. He patted her head lightly. "Cooking is hard work."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, thankful for a moment of rest. Not that she really worked hard in the first place.

"Anyway, Soul-kun, won't Maka's daddy be mad at you guys for tagging along?" Soul grinned and shook his head.

"Nah. Dr. Stein is coming along to keep that old geezer in check." Blair the kitty purred as Soul ran his fingers down her back. She tilted her head into the hand caressing her.

Soul tilted his head back. The next day would be extremely fun.

XXXXXX

"Maka~! Maka … why…" Spirit sunk to the ground, sobbing horribly into the pink plastic toy lifesaver around his waist.

Stein patted his back awkwardly. "There there, senpai."

"I don't understand…" The almighty Death Scythe raised his head to view seven teenagers sprinting out onto the sand, screaming and kicking and laughing.

"Maka's having fun though, ne?"

That only seemed to make Spirit cry harder.

A little ways away, Maka had spread out a beach towel. Soul camped directly next to her.

Tsubaki wasn't allowed to lay her towel down until Black Star had built her a castle to live in. She did anyway, however, right next to Maka.

Liz and Patty were lounging in the sand, waiting for Death the Kid to perfectly and symmetrically place the towels on the bumpy patches of sand.

The female meister rested on her towel for a bit, clad in a tank and shorts, drinking in the sun's amazing summer rays.

She turned to her right and almost died.

"Ehh! Tsubaki-chan, wha-what are you doing?" The young weapon stared down at her companion, her shirt to just above her navel.

"Changing. I think you should, too, Maka-chan." Said meister blushed nervously as she fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

She glanced out to the left. Soul and Black Star were arguing about the dimensions of the sand castle.

Nervously, she raised her shirt over her head and stuffed it into her bag.

"Why are you laughing!" Maka shouted at the Thompson twins. They had crawled up to Maka's towel and were currently grinning at Maka.

Or Maka's body.

"You're so pale, Maka-chan!"

"Oh-oh, yeah! What about Kid-kun!" she retorted, stabbing a pointer finger at the shinigami, who was currently shedding his suit, trying to perfectly fold it.

Maka's shouting did nothing but attract attention. So when Soul glanced over to see what all the commotion was, he was rewarded with the sight of Maka. In a bikini.

He almost died of a nosebleed.

"Ma-Maka. What are you wearing," Soul stated simply as he strolled over to the group of beach towels.

"A bikini, Soul-kun." Tsubaki smiled and gathered her hair into a low ponytail.

Black Star glanced up and screamed, his eyes bugging out, his tongue hanging out. With the sun glimmering brightly, the weapon looked like a member of Baywatch.

Unfortunately, the castle came crumbling down along with Black Star after Tsubaki had thrown a shuriken with deadly precision to the center of her meister's forehead.

"Eto… You look pretty cool, Maka." Soul averted his eyes quickly from her chest (HER ACTUAL CHEST), lest he be hit on the head with a book that Maka no doubt brought…

His meister, instead, twirled a lock of her sandy hair on her finger and blushed. "Thanks, Soul."

"Yosh! Let's hit the water!" Death the Kid announced, having finally finished his wonderful suit folding. Then he gaped.

"Patteeeee!" He gestured wildly to her jumbled bikini, his eyes spinning at the monstrosity.

"It's cute, yeah, Kid-kun?" The younger Thompson sister tugged on the front of the bikini, adjusting it to cover it needed.

"Yeah, Kid, don't knock the swimsuit," said Liz as she walked up to her meister. Kid only seemed to be more agitated.

"N-not! Symmetrical! You two … You two are all jumbled up! Jumbled…" The shinigami fell over in the sand.

"Hahahahaha! Kid-kun! Kid-kun passed out!" Patty began to bury his unconscious body.

"We weren't symmetrical to begin with, so stop yapping." Liz placed her foot on Kid's head, pressing him deeper into the sand.

Soul ambled back to the mound that was once the sand castle. The image of Maka in a bikini swam in his head. My, how she'd … grown.

"Oi, Soul!" Black Star whispered through the 6' tall wall he had constructed. Soul gently punched a hole through the wall.

"What."

"Didja catch a look at Tsubaki? She looks even hotter in a swimsuit than when she's in the shower."

Soul snorted. "You've always failed at peeping." Just now had he realized, Tsubaki had nice curves.

He had been so focused on Maka that he had totally ignored the hot beach bod… But … Maka.

"Oi, oi, you're way too focused on your flat-chested meister right now!"

Soul scoffed. "Excuse me. Did you not just see that?" He leaned in close and whispered, "I'd say she's about a B-cup."

Black Star grinned. "You hentai."

XXXXXX

"Ne, Maka-chan, wanna do something better than just read? You could do that at the library."

The bookworm peered up from sunglasses. She sighed and put the book down. How it had even fit in her bag, physics could never explain.

"What could we do then, Tsubaki-chan?"

"Eto … I don't know. A lot of things." The two girls paced down the beach where the shore met the ocean, stealthily dancing out of the high tide.

"We could look at the reef, we could go shell-collecting, we could make sand sculptures…"

"Ah! Do we have scuba stuff?" Tsubaki brightened. Maka seemed genuinely interested. This was a hidden side of Maka the weapon had never seen before.

Tsubaki pulled out a pair of swim goggles from behind her back and handed them to the meister. The two waded slowly into the water and ducked under.

They swam past little gray and pink mounds of coral gathered on the ocean floor. Urchins peppered the sand. There was a glint of gold somewhere beneath the sand.

Tiny fish darted past their faces and between their legs. They were a wide assortment of colors, swimming in and out of their coral homes.

Maka glanced over at Tsubaki and grinned widely. She seemed truly, without a doubt, very happy.

This trip was a good idea after all.

Bubbles floated to the surface as the two rose to breathe. They splashed their faces and whipped their hair back from their faces.

The sun glistened off of the water droplets dotting their skin.

"They're so cute! All those little fishies…" They went down for another two minutes and took in the sight of the beautiful ocean.

Tsubaki was satisfied.

XXXXXX

"Let's have a contest."

"A contest! I'm totally in!" Black Star leaped into the water with Soul strolling close behind.

"What kind?"

"Ehh … how about … who can hold their breath for the longest?" Maka suggested.

"Rules are as such. Everyone stands in water about chest high and on the count of three, we'll sit on the floor and see who can stay down there the longest."

"That sounds juvenile," said Death the Kid as he gingerly stepped into the water with his weapons at his side.

"But it proves your worth," Soul pointed out. He walked out to where Maka stood, water up to her … cleavage … and threw his arm round her shoulders.

Maka blushed wildly.

"Fine!" Death the Kid said and went to stand in the patch of clear sand where the water was chest deep.

"Yay yay!" Patty clapped, dragging Liz with her.

"Yahoo! You all just watch!" Black Star swung his finger around at all of the rest of the teens.

"I'll crush you with my greatness! I'll be the one to surpass the gods! I'm big and you're all small! Don't worry if you lose!"

"Three…" They all braced themselves.

"Two … One!"

With that, they all sank beneath the water. Tsubaki began to run out of air first, blowing bubbles out of her mouth and coming up to breath.

Maka felt both confident and sympathetic.

Death the Kid faltered next. He was so obsessed with the symmetry of the bubbles coming from his nose and up to the surface that he had to break the surface of air and lose the competition.

Kid's failure triggered Patty's inevitable laughter. Needless to say, she rose next.

Liz, not to abandon her sister, surfaced immediately after Patty. (Actually, Patty had dragged her big sister up to the surface against her will.)

Then there were three.

Black Star was so determined to win, he had dug his feet into the sand. Though, his face was slowly turning pink, then red.

He rose to the surface unconscious. Tsubaki had to drag him to shore.

Then there were two.

Soul smirked at his meister. He drifted over to her slowly, managing to reach her, despite her attempts to swim backwards.

Maneuvering a hand behind Maka's head, he pulled her into a light kiss.

Panicked, she began to struggle and wiggle, effectively sending herself to the surface.

And so Soul won more than the contest that day.

XXXXXX

"Maka's gone!" Spirit shrieked. He darted out of the beach chair, only to be yanked backwards by Stein. "She's sunk! She's dying!"

"Senpai … she's just swimming."

Spirit melted back into his chair and went back to watching the children.

"Stein … Ste-?" The Death Scythe glanced over to see the crazed Doc slowly dismantling a tiny crab.

A distance of five inches suddenly increased between Spirit and his former meister.

XXXXXX

"Yosh! Everyone! Let's smash some watermelons!" Death the Kid pulled out a red metal bat from … actually, no one know where he had fit it.

"Yahoo! I'll dazzle you all with my watermelon smashing skills!" Black Star screamed, cracking his knuckles menacingly while approaching the field of watermelons.

"Oi, oi! Leave some for us to eat, kay?" Soul commented. He was sitting atop of a watermelon.

"Patty and I will go first, how about that?" Liz stepped up and picked her own watermelon. Patty followed suit.

"Remember what I told you!" Death the Kid called out. The Thompson sisters laid out their giant fruits next to each other and, in perfect synchronization, plunged their fists into the watermelons.

It exploded upon impact. Death clapped, mystified by the perfect symmetry. Liz sighed and let her hand rest on Patty's excited head.

"Your turn, Kid-kun!" His attitude took 180 degrees turn as he faced his watermelon seriously. Upon closer inspection, the bat read, "Hammer of Steel and Justice" in black Sharpie.

With a great shout, he smashed the watermelon with his bat, splattering the red fruit all over the sand.

Then he fainted.

"What the hell just happened?" Soul asked. Then realization struck him and he mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot.

"Never mind, he probably didn't hit it in the center or something…"

"Yahoo! My turn now!" Black Star jumped up excitedly and lifted the largest watermelon over his head and plopped on a little pedestal he had built.

"Tsubaki-chan, are you gonna smash any?"

"Nn, I would love to, but I think I'll pass for now." Maka pouted.

Black Star leaped high up into the air and smashed his fist into the watermelon so hard, a crater had formed from the force.

The only sign of the watermelon's existence were the little red specks of what seemed to be fruit falling from the sky.

"AHAHAHA! Behold my greatness! Be grateful you were able to witness Black Star's amazing summer performance!"

The assassin bowed several times. Tsubaki was the only one clapping.

"Hey, Maka. How about we smash it in a way where people can actually eat?"

"Yosh!" Maka grabbed Soul's hand as he morphed into a scythe.

"Oi, Black Star! Toss this watermelon into the air, will you?" Soul called from his meister's hands. Black Star grinned and began to laugh maniacally as he caught wind of their plan.

The watermelon blocked out the rays of the sun. Shouting, Maka sprung into the air, wielding Soul confidently.

With a few quick strokes, the watermelon was in several pieces. They fell out of the air into the teenager's awaiting grasp. Even Stein managed to catch one.

"All right everyone! Let's make this a great summer!"

XXXXXX

Drool dripped out of the Sun's sleepy mouth. When looked at from a distance, it seemed to be only a foot above the horizon.

Death the Kid had been knocked out from an entire day of asymmetry. Liz and Patty were giving him what seemed to be like a mermaid tail and a seashell bra.

"Yosh! Ahahaha! My masterpiece is complete!" Black Star managed to dig a wonderful and possibly permanent imprint of his autograph into the beach. Tsubaki clapped from her towel.

"Today's a pretty nice day, hmm?" Soul and Maka were sitting near the waves, letting the water ripple and lap against their bare feet.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Soul reached over coolly stretched his arm over her shoulder.

Surprisingly, she leaned into him. Just a smidgen.

"Because you're the coolest girl here." He scooted in closer, subtly smelling her hair in the process. She looked away, suddenly finding the crab holes to be very interesting

"Shut up." Maka blushed.

"St-Stein! Stein! Look! Look at … Look!" Spirit stood up in rage, ready to turn into a scythe and murder the shit out that conniving, little amateur.

"Senpai. Calm down." Stein had actually enjoyed himself.

He tanned, slightly, and got to mess with tiny crabs and his senpai. The last thing he wanted to do was to stand as witness for the murder of one of his students.

Franken Stein dragged the adrenaline junkie of his partner back into his chair. Then strapped him there.

All in all …

It had been a pretty nice day in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the beach!<strong>


End file.
